encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 131
Tulong is the one hundred thirty-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 16, 2017. Summary Hagorn slew the spies of Lireo in Hathoria. Amihan is waiting for the report of the spies, but there is none. LilaSari offered to help the diwatas against Hagorn, but wanted Deshna back. Amihan told her to speak to Cassiopea, who has the final word on it. Hagorn goes to Etheria and asked for Ether's aid to replenish his army. Lira tells Mira that she is disappointed about the troubles of Encantadia, which is the same as the human world's. Mira said Lira should excel in arms. Lira does not like to, but follows Mira. Ether tells Hagorn to go to Arde in Balaak. She tells Hagorn that he has to die temporarily. When Danaya spoke to Aquil, he said it will be an honor to die for her and Lireo. Danaya said they would prefer that soldiers remain alive. Aquil tells her that it would be okay if the one he loves would look for somebody else, because he is no longer worthy of being love. Danaya says she'll wait for him to be worthy again, until death. Hagorn asked Ether to kill him, so he can meet Arde. Ether bit him in the neck, slowly poisoning him with her venom. During training, Lira again expressed her unwillingness to fight. She tells Mira that there must be some other way to defeat Hagorn, so she'll try to discover what it is. Hagorn complains why he is still alive. Ether tells him that his spirit is slowly travelling to Balaak, but warns him that he must return before the two moons shine in the sky, or he'll be dead forever. Lira visits Pirena in Sapiro, and urges her to stop Hagorn from warring with the Sang'gres over Deshna. Pirena is unconcerned, claiming that she would not from it. Lira was irritated and wishes that she put a potion in Pirena's bread that could make her good. Hagorn wakes up in Balaak and seeks the return of his army. Arde said he would grant it if he can pass his test: he must obtain, from Mancao, a key that could release spirits from Balaak. Hagorn accepts the challenge. Imaw tries to improve the offensive capabilities of his staff Balintataw. Imaw pities Lira for having hoped that Pirena could change. Pirena goes to Hathoria and obtains information from Gurna about what had happened. Hitano and Asval approached Hagorn, and warned him that Mancao is stronger than him. Amihan becomes impatient for news from Hathoria. They were about to send another spy when Pirena appeared and told them that Hagorn had asked for help from Ether. Hagorn sees the key on Mancao's chest. He attacks Mancao with his sword, but it was ineffective. As to their physical strength, it is clear that Mancao was stronger than Hagorn. Danaya asked what Pirena wanted in exchange for helping them. Pirena feels insulted and leaves, regretting that she had opted to help them. Hagorn uses the power of the Fire and Soul Gem against Mancao. References